Who you are
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: Tohru, Yuki. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your daughter has all the signs of being a Zoidac member." Hatori said looking at the new parents."Is there anyway to tell for sure what member she is?" Tohru asked tears theartning to fall.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, all you beautiful people. Dragongirl4 here welcoming you to my first Fruits Basket fanfic. I hope you like it the first few chapters are a bit dark but the story will begin to liven up in the later chapters.  
  
Info: This story takes place 21 years after the series ends. Akito died a few months before Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru graduated from high school. A year later a new head of the family was born, the same summer Yuki and Tohru married and Kyo disappeared. Now after 5 years of trying Yuki and Tohru are about to have their only child. There is one thing though with a new head of the family comes a new generation of zodiac members.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters. I do own my original characters and would appreciate you asking before you using them.  
  
Chapter 1: Snow Child  
  
Thoru smiled weakly as she watched Hatori carry her and Yuki's first child to an examination table. After four years her and Yuki's dream of a family were finally coming true. Despite this a small shadow clung over her mind. Momiji words from many years ago kept repeating themselves over and over in her mind. "Zodiac members are always born 2 months premature. Do you know how scary that must be for a mother?" Tohru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do know." She whispered as she watched Hatori examine her child.  
  
Yuki sat in the living room of the main house anxiously waiting for the news he'd been waiting for for the last 4 years. He was a father. He sighed irritably as he looked around the small living room, the rest of the family seemed as anxious as he was. The only ones oblivious to the current event were the three children. Shigure's 3 year old son Kasuki and Hatori's son 2 year old Yasuo where busy playing by rolling a ball between each other. While 1 year old Mika laid her head on her father's shoulder in slumber. Ayame himself seemed near sleep himself. The rest of the zodiacs seemed the same or were asleep.  
  
Yuki growled irritably. He was close to barging into Hatori's office and demanding news. His thoughts of such ideas suddenly disappeared when he heard Hatori's office door open and close. Yuki was on his feet in and instant as the tall doctor approached him. The rest of the family had also noticed Hatori's appearance ad were eagerly awaiting the news as well.  
  
Hatori gave Yuki one of his rare smiles as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations Yuki, you have a beautiful and healthy daughter." Yuki smiled like a mad man, as the rest of the family let out a wild "whoop" of happiness. Ayame smiled wildly as he pulled his brother into a crushing hug. "My little brother's all grown up! And now I have a beautiful niece to dress!" Ayame cried tears falling from his eyes. Yuki who was still to shocked too move merely stood there allowing his brother to crush him. "Ayame, perhaps Yuki would like to see his daughter before you crush him to death." Hatori stated noticing Yuki's face had gone blue. Ayame blinked looking down at Yuki's blue face. "Oops, Sorry little brother." Ayame apologized releasing his death grip on Yuki.  
  
Yuki gasped filling his lungs with air. "Tori when do we get to see the baby and Tohru?" Momiji asked his large chocolate eyes dancing with excitement. Hatori sighed, as he looked at the 21 year old rabbit. "Once Yuki and Tohru have had a bit of privacy." Hatori stated looking at the rest of the family and getting several nods. "Awww, But I wanna...." Momiji whined his rabbit ears appearing. Shigure cut him off. "Momiji don't worry well all get to see them." Shigure stated smiling as Kazuki held onto his father's leg. "Ok," Momiji said pouting his rabbit ears drooping.  
  
Hatori smirked as he turned to Yuki who was still rubbing his neck from Ayame's hug. "Remind me to hit him later." Yuki said jokingly glaring at his brother. "I'll make a note." Hatori stated sarcastically. "Yuki, come with me." Hatori said beginning to walk down the hall. He stopped when he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his legs. Looking down he smiled as a pair of large blue eyes looked up at him from under a mess of light brown hair. "Hey, little guy." Hatori said quietly kneeling down to his 2 year old's height. The little boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hatori's neck. "Alright, come on." Hatori said as he scooped Yasuo up and turned motioning for Yuki to follow.  
  
Yuki gulped his anxiety had left and now what was left were raw nerves." I was the same way." Hatori said from up ahead. Yuki smiled he seemed to get a small sense of relief in knowing that Hatori had been the same way. Hatori stopped at his office door. "Go on in, I'll be back in a minute." Hatori said motioning with his eyes to Yasuo. Yuki nodded as Hatori began to walk back down the hall. Yuki watched the doctor's retreating form before turning to the closed door.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to resettle his nerves. He'd been waiting for 4 years for this moment and now that it was here he wished it were over. "So you're just going to stand there?" Hatori asked smirking as Yuki jumped at the sound of his voice. Hatori sighed as he opened the door gently pushing past Yuki and holding the door for him.  
  
Yuki gulped as he entered the office. Tohru was lying in a small bed next to the window. He smiled as she looked up at him. "Hey," she said smiling tiredly as he walked over to her beside. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm alright, thank you." She said setting herself up right. Yuki smiled even after 20 hours of labor she still looked beautiful.  
  
Tohru smiled as Hatori walked out of a small room on the other side of the room. A small pink bundle clutched in his arms. Yuki caught her gaze and smiled as well. As Hatori gently handed the small bundle to Tohru. Both Tohru and Yuki smiled as they looked at their daughter's face. Her large turquoise eyes looked up at her parents as Yuki gently placed his finger in her small hand. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Yuki said quietly looking into Tohru's eyes. Tohru blushed at the compliment. "Well she has your hair." She said gently touching the few gray hairs on the baby's head. Yuki smiled as he kissed Tohru on the cheek. "She's perfect." He said quietly. "Yeah perfect." Tohru said a bit of doubt in her voice. Tohru smiled as she watched Yuki's smile as he looked at their daughter.  
  
"Oh Yuki, look it's snowing." Tohru exclaimed looking out the window at the gently falling snowflakes. Yuki smiled. "A snow child." he said smiling at his daughter who blinked her large eyes at her father. "That's perfect, snow child." Tohru said holding her daughter close. "Yukiko," Yuki said smiling. "Our snow child." Tohru whispered looking up at Yuki and smiling.  
  
Hatori cleared his throat making both Yuki and Tohru jump slightly. "Oh, Hatori! I'm sorry we forgot you were here." Tohru said apologetically to the doctor standing by the window." It's all right Tohru, I am sorry to have to tell you this when you both seem so happy. But I have no choice." Hatori said calmly closing his eyes. Tohru blinked hoping it wasn't what she knew in her heart it was. "I am sorry but your child has all the signs of a zodiac member." Tohru's heart fell at the news she'd already known. Yuki turned his head in both anger and grief. "What member is she?" Tohru asked trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"The rat," Yuki stated quietly answering Tohru's question. "Yes Yuki, is correct it is the year of the rat." Hatori said quietly his heart going out to the couple. "There has to be a way to tell for sure." Yuki said his voice rising in anger and frustration. Tohru looked at her husband sadly before looking down at Yukiko's face. "There is one way. But it must be done soon, it only works soon after birth." Hatori explained walking over to Tohru's bed.  
  
Both Yuki and Tohru watched nervously as Hatori gently applied pressure to a pressure point on Yukiko's collarbone. They both turned away as the normal "Boom!" was heard as a light blue puff of smoke came from within the blanket. Hatori sighed as he gently replaced the baby in Tohru's arms. Tohru took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes. She gasped as she gently removed the blanket covering her daughter.  
  
Yuki's eyes grew wide with both shock and disbelief at what he saw as Tohru removed the blanket. He quickly turned his head to the side not standing to look at what he had spawned. Without a word he turned around and left the room.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as Tohru watched Yuki's disgusted reaction. (Oh, Yuki.) she thought as she gently cradled the small gray and brown spotted kitten. Hatori watched Yuki leave, as Tohru began to cry. He sighed as words from the old zodiac legend filled his mind. "The cat deceived by the rat, will never be accepted into the zodiac, unless, it can defeat the rat and take it's place in the zodiac."  
  
Yuki is seen sitting outside in the garden his head is down as snowflakes fall around him.  
  
Well that's the first chappie. I hope you like it and leave lots of nice reviews. All flames will be used to make a camp fire next time I go camping. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them and I will answer them next chapter. Thanks.  
  
Dragongirl4 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, your friendly neighbor hood Dragongirl here. Just dropping in with another update. Sorry it's taken so long I only have a WebTV and the internet at my mom's schools been down, but it's back up so.

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, I hope I can answer the questions that were asked to the best of my abilities without giving away too much.

The first 3 ch. Take place 5 years after Akito died thus making Momiji 22. The following chapters take place the full 21 years later.

No Kyo did not beat Yuki, and no he's not dead. I can't revel any thing else till later chapters.

And finally the curse is still active, again I really can't say much because it would give away too much, but Kyo and the others are still cursed.

And thank you again for all the nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I do own however Yukiko and Toshi and would appreciate you asking before you use them.

Chapter 2: The newest member

Momiji sighed bordly as he rested his head on his hand as he sat in the living room. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Yuki and Hatori had left. How much privacy did they need? He wanted to see Tohru and Yuki's baby. He smiled as he gently fingered the small neatly wrapped package beside him. He just knew that the baby would love his present a soft cuddly plush bunny.

5 more minutes past. That was it Momiji couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted to see the baby. Darn it! Standing he carefully looked around the room. Most of the others were asleep due to their late night 2-month early wake up call. Momiji smiled as he began to sneak towards Hatori's office.

"Tell me Momiji, just where are you sneaking off to?" Shigure asked looking up from where he'd apparently been asleep. "Um, to the bathroom?" Momiji squeaked a small sweet drop on the side of his head. Shigure smirked at the 22 year old rabbit, not believing him for a second. He knew that Momiji loved Tohru to death and he'd been so excited at the thought of her and Yuki having children. And he'd do any thing to see them. The waiting must've got to him. Shigure smiled he liked making him sweet. "All right, you know the way." Shigure said practically blowing his cover when Momiji half anime fainted at his approval. "Alright be back in a minute." Momiji called practically bolting down the hall. Shigure simply rolled his eyes.

Momiji sighed as he stood outside Hatori's office one hand on is chest the other supporting his weight against the wall, as he took several deep breaths. (Darn you 'Gure.) Momiji thought regaining his composure. Being as quiet as he could he slowly opened the door to Hatori's office.

Momiji blinked surprised at what he saw, as he poked his head around the door. Tohru was sitting up in bed her hands covering her face as her body was wracked with sobs. A small pink blanket was spread on her lap a small gray lump was laying in the middle. Momiji also noted that Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Confused he leaned on the door to get a better look. Unfortunately he leaned a little to hard and the door flew open causing him to fall in a heap on the thresh hold of the office.

Tohru jumped surprised by both the sudden movement from the other side other room, and the loud thump as someone crashed to the floor. Her sudden movement caused Yukiko to cry/mewl. She gently began to rock the kitten in her palms, until she quieted down. Sniffling Tohru looked t where the source of the disturbance had come from. She blinked at seeing the blonde haired rabbit lying in a heap on the floor. "Momiji?" she asked quietly. Hatotri glared at him." What did Shigure and I tell you?" he asked sternly.

Momiji at hearing Hatori's voice instantly clamored to his feet. "This defiantly isn't the bathroom." He said pretending to look lost. Tohru blinked a small smile forming despite her mood. She began to laugh. Both Hatori and Momiji sweet dropped. "I'm...Sorry..." she gasped.

Quickly regaining her composure. She smiled sadly at her daughter. "Tohru?" Momiji asked quietly "You aren't mad are you?" He asked looking down as Hatori looked at him disapprovingly. "Of course not, in fact why don't you come say hi to Yukiko?" she asked smiling gently. Momiji smiled as he bounded to her bedside. His eyes grew wide when he saw the gray and brown kitten. "Bom!" was heard as Yukiko transformed back. Tohru quickly recovered her daughter. Momiji smiled at the now baby girl. Her large eyes roaming over the face of the newcomer. "Hello," he said waving at the baby. Tohru smiled warmly. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked looking up at Momiji's childlike face. "Can I?" he asked holding out his arms. She nodded as she positioned his arms.

"Tohru is it alright if I take her out to the living room? Everyone's waiting to see her. Pleeeeeaaaaaaassseeeeee?" Momiji begged his rabbit ears popping up. Tohru laughed. "Alright, but be careful. In fact Hatori would you please go with him?" Tohru asked looking at the tall doctor who nodded. "Yay!" Momiji cried as he gently carried Yukiko out of the room, followed closely by Hatori. Tohru sighed as she laid her head back; her heart still ached at Yuki's reaction.

The rest of the family where surprised when Momiji and Hatori appeared. A pink bundle in Momiji's arms. "Hey everyone, come say hello to Yukiko!" Momiji said excitedly smiling at the baby as the rest of the family gathered around him and gazed at the tiny baby. "Oh she's so beautiful! Just like her brother and father." Ayame gushed striking a pose. The rest of the family sweet dropped. "Ah Aya, yes it would seem that we do have a lovely new addition to our garden." Shigure said as he gently rubbed Yukiko's cheek. "Coming from you, that sound illegal." Hatori said rolling his eyes when Shigure smiled goofily. "Oh, Hatori." Shigure said giving a little wave.

The rest of the family where to busy gushing over the baby to notice Shigure's stupidity. "Sissy's baby looks so pretty." Kisa said as she smiled at Hiro. "What ever." Hiro said grunting as he received Kisa's elbow to hi ribs. Kagura smiled at the baby "Hi, Dare," she said in baby talk as she waved at Yukiko. "Hey?" she asked looking around. "Where's Yuki? Shouldn't he be the one out here showing her off?" Kagura asked looking at Momiji.

Momiji's dark. Brown eyes filled with sadness as he looked to Hatori.

Who closed his eyes and sighed. "Yuki took her form a bit hard." Hatori explained looking at the baby sympathetically. Momiji nodded sadly. "She's cursed isn't she? Tori?" Ayame asked quietly looking at his daughter in Mine's arms. "Yes," Hatori answered.

The sound of footsteps made the family look up, they blinked when they saw a young servant carrying a girl around 4 come into the room. The girl looked around the faces of the zodiac members. Her dark gray eyes falling on the bundle in Momiji's arms. "Forgive me master Hatori, but mistress Toshi kept insisting on seeing the baby." The servant explained as she held the girl to where she could see the baby's face. Toshi smiled pointing at the baby. "Kitty-Cat. Meow!" she stated enthusiastically. The servant chuckled. "That's not a kitty Toshi that's a baby, silly." She said smiling at the girl. The rest of the family looked on shocked at the news.

Well that's it for chapter2 hope you enjoy it, and leave lots of nice reviews. (Hint. Hint.)

If you have any other questions please feel free to ask them. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

So until next time happy trails.

Dragongirl4


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me again comin in with another update. This will be the last chapter that is set in this time frame the rest will be set 16 years later.

So anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Fruits Basket. Trust me if I did Yuki and Tohru would already be together. But I don't so....don't sue. I do however own my original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them.

Chapter 3: It doesn't matter

Haru stood at the back of the group he closed his eyes understanding what Hatori had said about Yuki. "So, she's the cat." He whispered looking back at Toshi. Without a word he quietly left the room.

Haru walked down the hall he growled out loud, his temper rising. "Dang it Yuki, where are you?" he mumbled under his breath. He blinked as he walked past the doors leading out into the garden. Yuki was seated on one of the large stones in the garden the snow falling gently around him. "Finally," Haru said walking out the door. "Yeh know you're harder to track down then your animal." He said walking up next to Yuki and leaning against a nearby beam.

Yuki smirked looking up at Haru glazed purple eyes showing no emotion. "If I were truly like the rat I could disappear and no one know or care." Yuki said quietly his voice cold with no emotion. Haru blinked at Yuki's words, he'd never heard or seen Yuki like this. "Yuki, I understand how hard this must be...." Haru blinked as he was cut off. He was totally unprepared for Yuki's reaction.

"Difficult? You have no idea. At least your children will actually love you. At least they won't be obsessed with beating you!" Yuki yelled getting to his feet as tears fell from his eyes his fists clenched at his sides. " She's my daughter and I can't even stand to look at her. Without fear of what she is and what she'll do." Yuki said sinking to his knees.

"Yuki don't you understand? It doesn't matter what she is, it's who she is that matters." Haru said quietly walking to Yuki's side. "Your right she is your daughter, and despite what she may become. She's some one you love, she's apart of you." He said watching the snow fall. "That's something you just have to keep telling yourself." He said surprised by Yuki's sudden movement.

Haru looked up at Yuki's face and smiled at the returning light in Yuki's eyes. " Thank you Haru, I think I understand." Yuki said giving Haru a small smile. Haru smiled back as he stood and clapped Yuki on the back. "Come on let's go in, it's getting sorta chilly." Haru said walking towards the house.

Yuki smiled as he looked out at the falling snow. A small look of doubt crossed his face before he turned and walked inside.

Well that's chapter 3. Hope you like, and leave lots of nice reviews.

Kyo: "hmp.. I'm not even in the story yet." Kyo grumbles at Dragongirl

Dragongirl: "Don't worry Kyo, Your in the next chap." Smiles sweetly

Kyo sweetdrops "I don't like the sound of that." He says backing up a step.

"I don't know what you mean," Dragongirl says with evil smile

Kyou "Gulp" before Dragongirl hugs him. "Awwww, you're such a cute kitty!"

Kyo looks at readers " A little help, would be nice." He says before Dragongirl carries him off.

A/N: To everyone who had a question from the last ch. About Toshi I would really appreciate it if you would wait until the next chapter. It explains a lot and I will leave a note and explain the whole "Kitty" thing then. Thank you.

Until next time happy trails

Dragongirl4


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, the one and only Dragongirl4 here, with another update. I'm so glade that so many people like this story. (Smiles goofily, while eyes sparkle) oh um...sorry anyways thank you for your reviews. As promised I will explain the Whole "kitty" thing at the end of the chapter. Again thank you and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, this is good. But I still don't own Fruits Basket. Oh wait I don't own that phrase either. But I do own Kyo and Yuki plushies huggles both to chest.

Chapter 4: New faces (16 years later)

Haru growled irritably as he excited the super market, bags of groceries in tow. It had been a long day, and to top it all off Rin had an emergency delivery at the hospital. Thus, leaving him to do the shopping, then on top of that he still had to go home and cook dinner.

He was caught of guard when a tall man dressed in a suit suddenly ran into him in his hast. One of the many bags Haru was carrying fell to the ground shattering the small bottle of soy sauce the bag contained, and splattering the a four mentioned man across his shoes and pants. Haru blinked surprised as he looked at the angry businessman. "Please sir, it was an accident." He said as the man rounded on him his face red with anger. "Why you little shit, thanks to you I have to cancel my appointment. Damn it! Look at my suit, its ruined." The man sputtered looking down at his ruined suit. "This thing costs more then you'll ever make, you insolent little Prick...." The man blinked surprised when he was cut off by a cocky voice.

"Shut the Hell up! Yer makin my head ring you bastard." Black Haru stated his eyes narrowing menacingly. The man gulped as he took a step back. "Heh, what's the matter you scarred? You should be." Haru asked as he lifted the man off the ground by his shirt collar. "Hmmmm... Maybe I'll teach you a lesson in manners, or better idea I'll show you instead." Haru yelled in the man's face, who'd gone limp in Haru's grasp. Haru smirked as he raised his fist above his head as the man cringed and looked away. Haru blinked when he felt a hand suddenly stop his hand mid swing. "Who the Hel...?" Haru asked angrily whirling around to face his assailant.

"Yah know yer a real bastard when you go black." A familiar gruff voice said as Haru came face to face with orange-headed mane, "Kyo?" Haru asked turning white again. His eyes grew wide when he noticed he was holding a trembling man by his shirt collar. Haru blinked as he dropped the man, who instantly got to his feet and ran down the street.

"Nice hello to you too." Kyo grumbled looking at Haru. "Why am I constantly saving your sorry ass?" Kyo asked glaring at Haru, who chuckled "You haven't changed much." Haru said smiling at the older Sohma. Attitude wise Kyo was the same, appearance wise was another story. He now stood at 6'4" and had filled out, his hair was cropped short about 3 inches on top and about 2 inches on the sides and back. His eyes still had their fiery gleam, and he still wore loose fitting clothes.

"Let me guess, Haru Sohma?" Came a young male voice from beside Kyo. Haru blinked as he took note of the teenaged boy standing next to Kyo. The boy stood about 6'0'' with short unruly black hair. And the same fiery red eyes as Kyo. The boy wore slightly fitting jeans and a fitting short sleeved gray shirt.

"I don't believe it!" Kyo stated mock shock in his voice. "You do listen." He said closing his eyes. "Sometimes," the boy said smirking at Kyo. "Only when I want to." The boy stated crossing his arms. Kyo rolled his eyes. As Haru raised an eyebrow, as he looked between Kyo and the boy. "Um...." Haru started making them both look at him.

"Oh. Heh, sorry. Tomi Sohma." The boy said introducing himself. Haru nodded looking at Kyo. "Yeah, the teenaged brat, not to mention my son." Kyo said giving Tomi a playful punch on the arm. Haru's eyes went wide as he looked between the father and son. "Anyways, were on our way to the main house, you comin?" Kyo asked, as he turned around from where he and Tomi had been walking down the street, only to find Haru still standing in the same spot still stunned.

Kyo sighed as he stood gazing at the sprawling Sohma main house. It had been almost twenty years since the last time he'd been here. "Hey, pop? I'm gonna go down to the pond." Tomi said heading down to the pond in the middle of the complex.

He had full intentions of sniffing out Hatori when a young female voice made him turn. He blinked at the young woman standing before him. She was about twenty with shoulder length gray hair and deep set of gray eyes. "Hello, your Kyo correct?" She asked her voice as light as a spring breeze. "Yeah?" he asked what was with this girl and why was he getting this weird vibe. "Hmmm...I thought so. Please come with me." She said motioning for him to follow.

Kyo sighed following the girl to a small bench over looking the compound. "Please have a seat." She said quietly motioning to the spot beside her. Kyo declined by remaining standing. She sighed "Very well." She said looking out to the complex.

"Heh, look lady, I ain't here to chit chat." Kyo spat his temper getting the better of him. The girl blinked surprised by his sudden out burst. "I'm terribly sorry, you must think I am very rude." She said quietly putting a hand to her chest. "My name is Toshi, Head of the Sohma family." She said giving Kyo a small smile. Kyo's jaw nearly hit the ground. He'd just bit off the head of the new Akito.

"Hey, I didn't know that you..." Kyo began apologizing. Toshi cut him off by raising her hand. "It's alright I know of the cat's temper, that's whey I wished to speak to you. The cat of this zodiac is very different from you." She stated a look of puzzlement crossed her face.

Kyo looked surprised, she was so different from Akito. Toshi suddenly stood; she gave Kyo a small smile. "I'm afraid I must be going. Thank you for speaking with me." She said quietly. Kyo watched her head back towards the main house. "Oh Kyo, please tell your son I'd like to speak to him." Toshi called over her shoulder. Kyo only nodded.

Well that's that's it for chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it. I'm adding in a new feature from now on each ch. will have at least 1 character bio at the end. And once again thank you for the nice reviews.

A/N: the whole "kitty" thing had to deal with Toshi being the head of the family. She can automatically tell what the spirit they are. That's why she said kitty because Yukiko is the cat.

Bios:

Name: Tomi Sohma Sex: male Age: 16

Height: 6'0" Weight: 198 Eyes: red

Hair: Short, black, and unruly Sign:????

Summary: Normally friendly, though a bit smart elike at times. He has a good heart and despite his curse he is always helping the opposite sex. He has a somewhat good relationship with his father despite their constant bickering.

Name: Toshi Sohma Sex: female Age: 20

Height: 5'4'' weight: 119 Eyes: Dark Gray

Hair: Dark gray, shoulder length Sign: not one (head of the family)

Summary: The new Head, she is nothing like her predecessor. She is normally kind and easy going. But she does have a temper. And despite her attitude she can be rather strict at times.

Well that's it for chapter 4 and I hope you like the bios.

So until next time. Happy Trails.

Dragongirl4


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone, Dragongirl here dropping in with another update. I'm so glade that so many people are enjoying this fic. And once again I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews.

I'd also like to say that if anyone is confused on anything please just tell me what it is and I will try to explain it to the best of my abilities.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Kyo and Yuki plushies. CloudySkies86 walks in. "What did I tell you about playing with my plushies?" takes both from Dragongril. "Never mind." Dragongirl says sadly head down. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 5: Ice Queen

The day after Kyo's encounter with Toshi we find Tomi in the bathroom of the house Kyo and he are currently occupying.

Tomi growled irritably as he once again tried to adjust his tie. 2 days prior Kyo had taken him and enrolled him in one of the local high schools. He'd easily passed the entrance exam and today was his first day. He looked once more in the mirror making sure his attire looked proper. He wore the typical Kawia High uniform. Black, white trimmed long sleeved shirt, white tie, and black trousers. He smiled as he ran his hand through his black hair, before heading to breakfast.

Tomi blinked as he looked around the hall outside his classroom. He was currently waiting for his teacher's "grand introduction." He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the nearby wall. He jumped slightly as the teacher cleared his throat to get his attention. Tomi chuckled slightly, stopping when he noticed the teacher's slightly peeved look. "Please come in Mr. Sohma." The teacher snapped; he was a tall balding man with mousy features and small cruel eyes.

Tomi smiled sheepishly as he entered the classroom. "Have a seat next to Ms. Sohma in the 4th row." He said motioning to an empty desk in the 4th row. Tomi nodded sighlently as he walked to his desk and sat down. (This is great) he thought slumping down in his seat. He then noticed the girl one desk in front of himself in the third row. She seemed tall even sitting with long waist length braided, white hair with red and dark gray highlights. Tomi sighed again as he stared back at the board.

His breath caught as he looked at the girl sitting next to him. She seemed to be average height with waist length silver hair, which was pulled back with a square blue clip. She wore the typical female uniform, save for her skirt, which reached the floor. He blinked when she turned her head to reveal her slight features and icy turquoise eyes. Tomi gulped when he realized she wasn't looking at him, she was glaring. He gulped, a slight blush on his checks as he quickly turned back to the board and sank down in his seat.

DING....DONG

Tolled the lunch bell. Tomi sighed as he stretched. (Finally) he thought opening one eye and sweet dropping at seeing half the female population of Kawia High gathered around his desk and was watching him. "Um, Hi." He said smiling slightly as the girls started rapid fire questioning. " What's your name?" "Is he single?" "Is he cute?" where just a few as Tomi sweet dropped. Closing his eyes in annoyance.

Tomi sighed as he opened his eyes and jumped back causing his chair to tip over and falling on his back, when he came face to face with one of the girls. Tomi took a deep irritated breath as he looked up at the ceiling. He blinked when he noticed the same girl who he sat next to standing over him, still glaring. Now that he could fully see her face she was even prettier. He also noted that she had what appeared to be a brown circle in her hair, that covered her bangs and behind her ear on the right side.

He smiled up at her, he gulped when she merely rolled her eyes and walked off. He sighed closing his eyes. He gasped and sat up when he felt a hand tap his shoulder, the person laughed as he scooted away from her. "Opps, sorry bout that." Came a light, enthusiastic female voice. Taking several deep breaths Tomi realized it was the girl who sat in front of "Ice girl". She smiled warmly her bright silver eyes shining brightly, as she extended her hand to help him up. "Anyways, my names Miarie Sohma. Please tah met yah." She said patting him on the shoulder. "You're a Sohma too?" he asked confused. " Yep, me and Yukiko both." She said grinning and motioning to the girl beside her.

Tomi sweet drooped at her enthusiasm. He then noticed the girl beside her was "Ice girl." "So tell me, um...." Miarie started thinking for a moment. "Tomi." Answered absently. "Tomi right, your new aren't you?" she asked. "Yeah my dad and I just moved back from America." He explained as Miarie nodded. "Oh, ok, so tell me what zodiac sign are you." She asked making Tomi choke on air. " I'm, ok," he gasped after Miarie had pounded on his back. "I'm a rat." He answered making Miaries eyes go wide. "Oh, I see, that's cool, I'm a horse." She said a small sigh escaping her as Yukiko stormed off. Tomi blinked confused to why she'd left, looked at Miarie "Don't worry about Yukiko, Tomi. She not very fond of rats. I guess you could say she's sort of "catty" around them." She said smiling sadly.

Tomi smiled happily, he'd finally gotten away from Miarie and all the other girls that had been following him. He smiled as he opened the door to the roof and emerged into the crisp January air. He blinked as he noticed Yukiko leaning on the rail. The breeze blowing her dual colored hair into her face.

"You have no idea do you?" she asked not turning around her voice as cold as ice. Tomi blinked not expecting her to ask something. "I'm sorry but..." he started but was cut off. "I wouldn't expect you to, damned rat." She stated coldly turning and lifting her right sleeve to reveal a white and red bracelet, identical to Kyo's. Tomi's eyes grew wide as he understood. Yukiko snorted "Just as I thought, you're the new rat, I wonder how father will take the news, oh wait he can't even stand to look at me let alone talk to me." She stated anger in her voice as she shoved her sleeve down. "Yukiko, look I don't want to if..." she cut him off. "Don't ever use my name! You damned rat. It's your fault that I can't be excepted, the same as my father." She said her voice raising, as she clenched her fists.

"My fault?" Tomi asked his temper flaring. "If it weren't for the rat the cat would be excepted into the zodiac, not an out cast to everyone, including my father." She growled a bit of sadness evident when she said the last phrase. "Stupid cat, your not part of the zodiac, so deal with it. And it's not my fault your home life sucks, so go find some one who cares!" Tomi spat out, he was excepting Yukiko to crumble at his harsh tone. But was surprised when she began to chuckle.

"My, my, the little rat has quite a temper. I like that." She said walking past Tomi, as she did she gently reached up and kissed his cheek before disappearing down the stairs.

Well that's it for ch. 5. I hope you like it. And leave lots of reviews.

A/N: if your wondering the way Miarie worded the question, it wouldn't raise suspensions about the curse. She more or less just asked what sign he was not if her were cursed. Just thought I'd clear that up. And also I'd like to worn everyone that there is a character death next ch. It's an old zodiac member, so if you'd like to take a guess just include it in your review, if you get it right I'll give you a marshmallow. Ok?

Character Bio:  
  
Name: Miarie Sohma Sex: female Age: 15

Height: 5'7" Weight: 139 Eyes: silver, with gold flecks

Hair: white waist length with dark gray and red Highlights, normally in a braid

Sign: Horse

Summary:

Haru and Rin's daughter. She is very enthusiastic and hyper. Despite this she is very smart, this can be seen because she is a year younger then both Tomi and Yukiko but she's in the same grade. She is very kind and is often seen as the cheerleader of the new members.

Well I hope you enjoy this, and once again thank you all for the nice review. I'll update as soon as I can.

Until next time, Happy Trails

Dragongirl4


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there everybody, Dragongirl4 here with another update. I'm so happy that everyone so far has liked this story and I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews they really make my day. (I feel so loved.) Smiles happily.

Ok and to Sahariah who responded to my little guessing game last chapter. I'm sorry but it's neither Kyo nor Yuki that dies, I'm sorry. But you do get a marshmallow for trying. "Hands you a marshmallow." Thank you for trying. Good guesses.

Anyways and to my other reviewers thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Oh yes and I also forgot to mention the death in this chapter actually took place 12 years prior to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters; I do own my own original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Ok?

Chapter 6: A sad good bye

This chapter takes place the day after Tomi's adventure at school. Which was on Friday, this takes place on Saturday.

Tohru smiled happily ash she took down the laundry. She chuckled to her self as she folded one Yuki's many Chinese style shirts. She furrowed her brows or maybe it was Yukiko's. Shrugging she put the garment in the basket. She let out an irritated sigh as she accidentally dropped the next garment on the ground. She bent down to retrieve it, nearly screaming when she heard a gruff voice from behind her.

"You're just as clumsy as ever," came the sarcastic remark. Tohru's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. "Kyo?" she whispered, turning around and gasping.

Kyo smiled at the stunned expression on Tohru's face. He couldn't help but blush. Even at 39 she s till looked beautiful. She still stood at 5'6". Her once shoulder length hair was now cut up to her chin length and had dark red highlights. But despite all the changes her eyes, those happy, loving, giving pools of dark turquoise, hadn't changed a bit.

Kyo shook his head clearing away those thoughts. He blinked when he realized she had her hands over her mouth and tears were about to fall from her eyes. "Hey, what yah cryin for?" he asked worriedly. He was caught off guard when she suddenly ran forward and wrapped him in a large hug. " Boom!"

Tohru sniffled as the orange cat looked worriedly up at her. "Kyo you've come back, I'm so happy, I've missed you so much." She said smiling through her tears. Kyo blinked he figured she'd probably miss him, but she had Yuki why would she need him. This reaction was quiet a shock to the feline. Expectably when she scooped him up and hugged him.

"Way to go Pop!" came a young male voice from behind Tohru. She turned Kyo still in her arms. The teen smiled, as she looked him up and down. "Awe, shut up, Rat boy!" Kyo snapped as anger cross-appeared. Tomi snorted before looking at Tohru. "What is she an ex or something?" Tomi asked smirking at Kyo's out burst.

"Hell no!" he growled as he looked at his son. "None of your damn business." He said angrily as he leapt out of Tohru's arms. "What ever." Tomi stated shrugging as both Tohru and Kyo climbed onto the porch. Unfortunately Tohru missed the step up and fell forward. She blinked when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Her eyes grew wide as the normal "Boom!" was heard. As she landed heavily on the porch.

Tohru gasped as she jumped to her feet, eyes going wide when she saw Tomi's clothes lying in a pile underneath her. She blinked when she heard arguing.

"Oh, nice one Rat boy!" Kyo yelled his fur bristling as he glared at the small black rat with gray ears and tail. "Oh shut up, stupid cat." Tomi stated turning his head to Tohru to show a pair of large red eyes.

"Sorry, I guess you now know what zodiac member I Am." He said looking down at his paws. Tohru smiled kindly. "It's ok, I'm used to this." She said. "Boom" "Boom" was heard as both Tomi and Kyo transformed back. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru shrieked running into the house.

Tomi and Kyo sat around the table that could sit up to 9 as Tohru served tea. "So Tomi, your 16 right?" Tohru asked handing him a cup and sitting across from Kyo and Tomi. "I just started High school." He explained. Tohru nodded. Kyo looked around noticing a few pictures on a bookshelf. He stood to inspect them.

Tohru watched him as he lifted each photo. Kyo smirked as he lifted the first photo. It was the one from the Festival that Hatori taken of him and Yuki, Yuki wearing that pink dress the senior's had got him. Kyo's smiled faded when he noticed the next photo, which he lifted to inspect. A wedding photo of Yuki and Tohru. Tohru in her wedding dress, Yuki in a formal Chinese shirt, both standing close smiling happily. He narrowed his eyes as he sat the photo down with a resounding "Thunk." Another photo caught his eye it showed Shigure, and Mi standing close a little boy around 5 standing between them, Yuki and Tohru next to them a young girl around 2 in Yuki's arms.

That reminded him. " Where is that Damned dog? Anyways?" he asked looking at the photo. He blinked when he received no answer. "Hey, where's..." his voice trailed off when he turned around and saw Tohru with her head down tears in her eyes.

"You've been gone so long Kyo, a lots happened." Tohru said quietly trying to keep her voice in check. Kyo blinked not liking her tone. "What do you mean?" he asked sitting next to her. Tohru looked up to the ceiling blinking away tears. "He's gone." She answered her voice braking. Kyo blinked confused. "What the hell do you mean gone?" he asked his voice rising in annoyance.

"There was an accident, and well...." She said her voice braking with emotion. " He didn't make it." She finished as she wiped away tears. Kyo felt his mind reeling. With out a word he stood and walked out on to the porch. Outside the cold wind blew his orange bangs into his face. "Dammit," he muttered as he punched a nearby beam as tears welled up in his eyes. He'd never addimited but Shigure had always been there for him, believed in him sorta, given him a place to stay when no one else would. He was like a big brother. He just couldn't believe he was gone. His mind refused to believe it, he almost expected him to stick his head out the door and tell him not to wreck the house.

Kyo looked up to the sky blinking back more tears. "Your really gone." He mumbled before going back inside.

Well that's it for chapter 6. I know I killed Shigure, hides from angry mob with pitchforks and torches.

Anyways I know Kyo's sort of out of character, but seeing as how he's now 39 I figured he probably has grown up a little and learned to control his temper at least slightly.

Well I just started college so I'll update as soon as I can. Well gotta go.

Until next time, Happy Trails.

Dragongirl4


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there everyone, Dragongirl4 here. I know, I know I killed Shigure. But I'm introducing his children, so please don't hurt me.

To MoOn-DoGgY??-669 and Ice Goddess of Doomy Doom. Thank you both for being my 50th and 60th reviewers. Throws confetti, and hugs both. Thank you both so much hands both a cookie.

Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 7: Puppy tears

Kyo was surprised when he returned to find Tohru gone and a Tomi carrying on a conversation with a handsome teen around 19. The teen at hearing his approach turned and gave Kyo a gentle smile. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks other than having different colored hair, the teen was a dead ringer for Shigure.

Even sitting down he was tall Kyo guessed around 6'5" or taller, with shoulder length black striped gray hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were the same easy going brown, that Shigure had posseid. And he wore a deep blue shirt with green sleeves, and a pair of black pants.

"Oh hello, you must be the other guest that Tohru mentioned." The teen said his voice was deep and soothing. "She told me to tell you that she was sorry for leaving, but she had an errand she needed to run." He explained smiling. "Bye the way, I'm Kazuki , Shigure's son. I'm not sure if Tohru told you about me." Kazuki said smiling as Kyo shook his head as he sat next to Tomi.

"Oh, well," he said shrugging. "I know you though, Kyo, right? The cat." He asked smiling at Kyo's look of surprise. "Tohru and Yuki have mentioned you before. And yes I'm a member of the zodiac as well, the snake," he said leaning back on his arms.

Kyo only nodded still dumbstruck. "Where's the bathroom?" Tomi asked standing and heading in the direction Kazuki directed him in. "I Guess Tohru told you about dad, Huh?" Kazuki asked leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. Kyo nodded.

"Sorta," he admitted as Kazuki stood and walked to the bookcase. Kyo watched as he looked at the same photo that he'd looked at earlier.

"When I was seven, there was a fire late one night, Dad was to busy making sure that we all got out. That he never noticed that the door was blocked." He said sadness in his voice. "Then to make matters worse, a week after Mom found out she was pregnant." He stated smiling sadly. " At first Mom thought it was a gift he left behind, but then...." His voice trailing off.

"My sister came two months early, it turned out that she had inherited the dog from Dad. From the moment we found out Mom, started to loose it, finally it got so bad that Hatori had to erase her memories. I gained a sister but lost both my parents." He said sadly. Kyo couldn't help but reach up and wipe away a few tears, as did Kazuki.

The sound of sniffling made them both look up. Standing in the door way was a young girl around 12, with shoulder length red brown hair. Tears were falling from her large golden brown eyes. "Sachi?" Kazuki asked stepping towards the girl. She sniffled as the normal "Boom!" was heard as a puff of yellow smoke began to clear to reveal a small red brown puppy.

Tears were still flowing from her eyes as she ran to her brother. As she sobbed into his shirt. "Sachi, it's ok." He said comforting her as he glanced up at Kyo who merely nodded as he stood and walked into the hallway.

Well that's it for chapter 7. I really appreciate everyone's reviews. And a big thank you to everyone.

And to anyone who is interested I have a new DragonballZ fic posted called Future Memories Relived. If you wanna check it out.

Well gotta go.

Until next time. Happy Trails.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there everyone Dragongirl4 here, I just want to say that I am so sorry for not updating in so long. College has been murder, not to mention writter's block, a new fanfic idea, and to top it all off a new anime obbsession ( Saiyuki) Hakkai is so sexy!!!! Opps sorry, blushes as she wipes drool from her chin.  
  
Ok anyways. In the words of Ritsu. "I'M SO SORRY WORLD, I'M NOT FIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS! PLEASE FROGIVE ME!" Ok now that that's outta my system, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, I do however, own my orginal characters and would appricate you asking before you use them. Kay?  
  
Chapter 8: Cat Fight  
  
Yukiko sighed irratably as she walked through the door to her home. She still wasn't sure how Miarie and Sora had tricked her into going to see that movie. She blinked when she noticed the two extra pairs of shoes next to the thershhold. She shrugged as she removed her coat, and adjusted the collar of her black and blue Chinese style shirt. Before openig the sliding door and entering the house. She blinked in surprise when she turned around from shutting the door, and found a orange haired man staring at her a look of surprise on his face.  
  
Kyo couldn't believe what he saw, the girl apeared to be the same age as his own son, with waist length gray and brown hair.But what really got him was her cold penatraiting gaze. That and the fact that she was a dead ringer for Yuki, if he was female that is. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the black and red braclet around her wrist. " Your the cat?" he asked shocked. Yukkio blinked not expecting him to say anything. She was about to ask what buisness it was of his, that is until she noticed an identical braclet around his wrist.  
  
"Yes, my name is Yukiko, there I answered your question, now answer me this why do you care? You ran away from your problems, so why did you come back?" she asked coldly, as Kyo blinked a little hurt by her words. "I..well.." he started but was cut off. " Yukiko? What are you doing? You have not right to talk to my father that way." Tomi stated entering the hallway from the sitting room. " Well, well, the little rat apears, I'm sorry did you say he was your father? I knew there was something I didn't like about him." she said turnig her head to Tomi who glared and clinched his fists. " Damn cat, if you have a problem with me then take it out on me not my family." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh my it looks like the little rat wants to pick a fight, alright lets go." she said smirking. Both Kyo and Tomi blinked when a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. " Yukiko, this is neither the time nor the place, I can't believe that you would be this rude to guests in this house." Yuki stated coldly, Yukiko blinked as if she'd been slapped. " I belive you owe them both an apology." Yuki stated taking a step towards Yukiko. He was surprised when she suddenly turned and slapped away his hand. " Damned rat! Don't ever touch me!" she cried as she pushed Yuki, and went up the stairs.  
  
Yuki sighed clearly hurt by her words.Kyo stood looking at his arch enemey, unasure if he should thank him or not. "Hey Yuki.." he began but was cut off by Yuki raising his hand. " Stupid cat, next time don't let her walk all over you." he said quietly. " Who you calling stupid? Ratboy? Kyo yelled his cat ears and tail appeared. " Well lets see there's only one cat left." Yuki stated holding his finger up to his mouth. "Why you.." Kyo started. Tomi stood nearby watching a large sweet drop on his head. He blinked it away as he gazed up the stairs. (Yukiko) he thought a look of saddness in his eyes.  
  
Ok, Ok, I know that was incredibly short, but the next part really needs to be a full chapter. I promise that in the next chapter you will learn who Tomi's mother is, and why Kyo came back. Ok? Please don't hurt me!  
  
Oh and to anyone who is interested I have a new Saiyuki fanfic up. It's called Oh Sister Where Art Thou? Summary: A half demon apears claiming to be Sanzo's sister, who is she? And what will be reveiled as she grows closer to her brother? Not to mention her growing realationship with Hakkai? If your interested please read and review. Ok enough of my shameless advertising.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. And once again I apologise for it being so short. If you won't hurt me I'll give everyone a cookie,Kay?  
  
Well until next time. Happy Trails. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there all you wonderful people! Dragongirl here dropping in with another update. I have a new laptop so unless writer's block happens I should be able to update fairly regularly now.  
  
I am so glade that so many like this story, I am also glade that everyone liked the last chapter despite how short it was. So thank you to everyone who reviewed your reviews really make my day.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Fruits Basket, trust me if I did it would so be a Yukiru. But anyways I do own my orginal charaters and would apricate you asking before you use them ok?  
  
Chapter 9: Memories and the Stars  
  
Later that night after dinner Kyo is seen sitting on the roof looking up at the stars.  
  
He smiles whistfully up at the stars. " I just love the stars, not only are they beautiful, but their also mysterious. Kind of like people; you can see them, yet you know nothing about them." A young woman's voice said as the face of a dark haired woman with sparkeling blue eyes flashed before Kyo's eyes. Kyo smiled sadly as he hung his head.  
  
Tohru breathed a sigh of releif when she found Kyo sitting on the roof his head hung as the cool breeze blew his orange bangs into his face. "Kyo?" she asked quietly walking up next to him a coat in her hand. " I thought you might be cold. So..." she said draping the coat over his shoulders as she sat down beside him. " The stars are beautiful tonight, arn't they?" she asked looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah," Kyo said looking up at the sky. "Kyo, why did you go?" she asked quietly as he looked away. " It's alright if you don't want to tell me." She said looking back to the sky.  
  
Kyo shighed heavily as he began. " It was because I lost you." He said sighlently. "Kyo you never lost me. I've always been right here." She said confused. " I mean, I lost you to that damned Yuki, after that nothing else mattered. So I left, took a trip to America." He said looking to Tohru sadly. " But, that didn't help to ease the pain though. So I tried another way to escape it." He said looking down at his wrists. Tohru followed his gaze, she gasped and placed a hand over mouth when she saw the slash scars on his wrists. " I couldn't even do that right." He said looking back at the stars.  
  
" It was then while I was in rehabilitation that I found the light." He said smiling whistfully at the memory.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyo sat on the roof of a Hospital staring up at the stars and then looking down at his bandaged wrists. " That damned rat was right, I can't even kill myself. I really am useless." He said quietly putting his head down. " No one's useless, or at least I don't think so." Came a soft female voice from the door. Kyo turned around to find a young woman with shoulder length black hair pulled into a bun standing in the doorway.  
  
" Please don't, I'm sorry to interupt but the whole floor is in an uproar because your gone." She said motioning to Kyo. " My name is Kaylie Tucker, inturn and future doctor." She said smiling as she extended her hand to Kyo, who just stared at it. " Um alright," She sad pulling her hand back. " Is it alright if I set here?" she asked motioning to the spot next to Kyo.  
  
Kyo shrugged as she smiled and sat next to him. " I just love the stars, not only are they beautiful, but their also mysterious. Kind of like people, you can see them, yet you know nothing about them." Kaylie said as Kyo looked at her as she turned her head towards him and smiled, her blue eyes sparkeling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Kaylie was an inturn when I met her. She was the only one who actually talked to me in that God-frosaken place, and thanks to her I regained my will to live." Kyo said a smile forming. " She healed so much more than just my phyisical wounds. I didn't think anyone else other than you and Kagura could except me, but I was wrong. She accepted me and so much more. She gave me a reason to live." He said smiling up at the sky.  
  
" We started to date a few weeks after I was released, a year later we married and a year later Tomi was born." Kyo said beaming with pride. " She taught me to accept Tomi as my son, not just the rat." He said looking at Tohru who smiled happily at him. " She sounds like a wonderful women Kyo, I'd like to met her someday." Tohru said smiling hopefully though it quickly faded as she noticed Kyo's features saden. " I'm afraid that you can't Tohru, she passed away last year." He said quietly as he looked up at the sky, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Kyo sat in the doctor's office holding Kaylie's hand as the doctor walked in a grave look on his face. " Doctor?" Kaylie asked. Fear in her voice as she looked at the face of her long time colege. The doctor sighed heavily as he looked at Kaylie. " There's no easy way to put this Kaylie. There is a large tumor on the right side of your temperal lobe." The Doctor said sadly as he watched the couple's rection. Kaylie turned and sobbed on Kyo's shoulder.( careful not to hug him). " What the hell do you mean?" Kyo growled trying to control his temper.  
  
" Please Kyo, tell me doctor how long do I have?" She asked regaing control of her voice. " Less than six months I'm afraid." The doctor said quietly as both Kyo and Kaylie began to sob.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" She made it five out of the sixth. She died three weeks before Tomi's 15 birth day." Kyo said sadly. Tohru sat trying to control the tears that were thearting to fall. " For the second time in my life the person I loved was taken from me." He said looking up at the sky. " That's why we came back. I knew seeing you with Yuki would upset me bu staying in America would've been worse, to many memories." Kyo said looking at Tohru's tear covered face.  
  
" Though I don't regret it, I know that Kaylie wouldn't want Tomi and I to dwell on the past. So thats what where doing. We're just taking it one day at a time." Kyo said smiling up to the sky. " That's what you have to do, and someday youll find something to ease that pain, but the good memories will remain." Tohru said her voice still shaking. " I know your right Tohru." Kyo said smiling at her.  
  
Ok thats it for Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Until next time. Happy Trails.  
  
Dragongirl4 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there everyone Dragongirl4 here with another update. Hides from people with pitch forks and torches. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Writer's Block sucks, as does college.

Anyways on to the story. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm so excited one more review to go till the big one oh oh.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. Wish I did though. I do own my own original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

Chapter 10: An Angel ???

Kyo and Tohru are seen still setting on the rooftop looking at the stars. " So tell me Kyo, where do you plan to go?" Tohru asked looking at her friend. He sighed still looking at the sky. " I'm not sure, the main house is to crowded, and here there are just to many memories that I'm just not ready to face yet." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she nodded. " But, you have to stay somewhere." She insisted looking at him. " I know, I'm going to visit Master tomorrow, so I'll stay with him for a while." He said shrugging. Tohru nodded before furrowing her brows. " What about Tomi, he can't just leave he just began school here." She said looking at him confused.

" I know, I was hoping that he could stay with you and Yuki until I got back." Kyo finally admitted hanging his head a little. " Of course Kyo, I want you to know that you and he can stay as long as you both like. It finally feels like home again with you back." She said smiling at him. Kyo gave her a small smile. " It does feel good to be back, I just need sometime is all." He said standing and helping her to her feet. " Time is all we have to give Kyo." Following him down the ladder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright and Early the next morning Kyo is seen standing in the hallway putting on his shoes as he turns to look at Tomi. " Now you be good, and don't kill the cat." He said smirking at his son who sighed as he watched his son's down hearted look. " Tomi what's the matter? " Kyo asked setting down his pack and walking over to his son. " Nothing... I just feel like you won't come back." Tomi said looking down in shame. Kyo's eyes grew wide in understanding. " Tomi, listen I promise I will come back. No matter what I will.' He said placing his hands on Tomi's shoulders and staring into his eyes. " Just trust me alright son?" Kyo asked hugging him. " I do Dad." Tomi said hugging Kyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomi sighed as he walked into the dinning area Kyo had just left a few minutes before. and already he was feeling depressed. His brows furrowed as he passed the doors to the backyard. It sounded like a fight was taking place. He blinked as he opened the door to reveal Yuki and Yukiko practicing katas. He stood in the door impressed by their form. Yuki had a look of complete control as he easily dodged Yukiko's blows, he smirked as he easily brought his leg around and sent Yukiko flying to the ground in front of Tomi.

Yukiko blinked open her eyes, her father hadn't hit her hard enough to hurt, but the damage to her pride was great. "Hey? Yukiko are you alright?" Came Tomi's voice as she looked up at his smiling face his hand extended to help her up. "I'm fine, damned rat." She growled pushing his hand away and getting to her feet. and glaring at him as he stood and looked at her.

" Tomi, tell me do you spare?" Yuki asked looking at the rat. " Yes, I have been since I was young." He said looking at Yuki as Yukiko rolled her eyes. "Alright in that case then Yukiko you now have a new training partner." He said smiling as Yukiko smiled as she got into a fighting stance. Tomi smirked as he did the same. " Lets keep this clean Yukiko, first one to call loses." Yuki said nodding as both Yukiko and Tomi lounged forward.

Yukiko blinked as Tomi expertly blocked her punches, he smirked as he lashed out with his leg making her duck. Tomi took the opportunity to kick her legs out from under her, Yukiko gritted her teeth as she stuck out her hand to catch her self. She growled as she regained her footing, she smirked as she dodged several more blows. She smiled as she watched Tomi's style, she smiled as she saw what she was waiting for. Lethally she lashed out with her foot and caught Tomi in the side of the head. She smiled as he sailed through the air and landed heavily on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomi groaned as he came back to consciousness. He blinked open his eyes, a blurred shape stood over him, he blinked clearing his vision. Only to find a very attractive red haired woman standing over him. " Ummm.. are you alright?" The woman asked timidly looking him worriedly. " Uh, huh... are you an angel?" Tomi asked groggily. He blinked as she put her head down, and began to twitch. " I'M SO SORRY...THAT I AM NOT AN ANGEL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTHY FOR YOU TO LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The woman yelled running in a circle, Tomi sighed as his head began to ache.

" I told it was a bad idea to leave him with Ritsu." Kazuki said as he and Yuki approached a tall man in a doctor's coat following closely behind them. Hatori sighed in irritation at seeing the spazing monkey. " Kazuki would you please take care of him?" Hatori asked kneeling down next to Tomi.

" With pleasure!" Kazuki said smiling broadly as he reached over and poked Ritsu in the side, he smiled as he passed out. Hatori smiled as he examined Tomi. " Hello there, my name is Hatori the doctor of the family. And I believe you've met Ritsu, he's annoying at times but you get used to him." Hatori said smirking as Tomi sat up holding his head. "That's a man?" He asked in disbelief looking at Hatori and Yuki. "Yes," Yuki answered looking at the monkey.

Hatori nodded as he stood. "Nothing to worry about, just a simple pop knot." He said helping Tomi up. " I still can't believe that that is a man." He said dizzily pointing at Ritsu, who had also recovered. They all sighed as Ritsu began to sob. " Here we go..." Yuki mumbled as they began to walk away from Ritsu.

" I'M SO SORRY THAT I AM NOT A WOMAN. I'M NOT FIT TO LOOK AT! FORGIVE ME WORLD!" Ritsu yelled noticing that they'd left him. "Oh no, I made them leave. I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU LEAVE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He yelled running after the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there everyone, DragonGirl4 here dropping in with another update. Please don't kill me for the long interlude between updates. (Even though you probably should.) (Ok I know you should) Unfortunately I know how this and one other chapter is going to go…So I have been having trouble deciding what should happen next. And so that is why I am asking for your help. Please send me your ideas, either in your reviews or email me at Thank you so much. And as I said please don't kill me. 

This chapter might be a little confusing towards the end. But you'll finally be able to understand why the old members are still cursed. After the second break the story goes into a dream sequence so don't worry when the story doesn't seem to go with the rest of the story line.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, they really make my day.  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Fruits Basket. I do however own my original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

Chapter 11: Nightmares 

Yukiko smirked triumphantly as she sat at the table sipping her tea as the four men walked into the room. She lowered her glass and looked at her father and Tomi. A large smile spreading across her face when she noticed the defeated look on Tomi's face. "Yukiko, I wish to speak to you." Hatori said quietly as he removed his coat and looked at the young woman who gave him an odd look. "Fine." She said coolly as she stood up and walked by Tomi all the while giving him a large smile.

Tomi sighed as the two left the room before making his way over to the table and setting down. His head was still spinning from Yukiko's kick. "You alright?" Yuki asked looking at him from where he was leaning against the door frame. "Yeah." Tomi said propping his head up on his arms. "That's good." Yuki said with a nod before turning his attention to Ritsu who Kazuki was currently trying to prop up at the table.

"So Ritsu what brings you out this far?" Yuki asked calmly looking at his cousin who was now setting at the table, his head buried in his arms. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to come by for a visit. But look at all the trouble I've caused." He sobbed his head still down.

"Well, trouble does seem to follow you." Kasuki added happily. Both Yuki and Tomi slapped their foreheads at the comment. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE ANY TROUBLE. IN FACT I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW! I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled as he spazed around the living room. Kazuki sighed as he realized what he had done. "Calm down Ritsu, I was only joking." Kazuki muttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ritsu continues to spaze. Kazuki sighs as the monkey runs by him before poking him in the side. Both Yuki and Tomi sigh in relief as Ritsu lies on the floor.

"Alright, back to what I was saying." Yuki began as he gave a dirty look to Kazuki who shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "So you came for a visit?" Yuki said looking at Ritsu who nodded as he looked down into his tea glass. "Well…Um…Yes, Actually I heard a rumor that Kyo had returned…I was hoping to say hello." Ritsu said timidly as he looked at Yuki who nodded. "Well I'm afraid that he already left. But I'm sure that Tomi won't mind telling his father that you said hello." Yuki said motioning to Tomi who nodded. Ritsu's eyes grew wide when he looked at Tomi. "Your Kyo's…." He began all the while looking like he was about to spaze out again.

"Anyways tell me Ritsu, how is Kiwa doing?" Yuki asked quickly trying to keep him from going crazy again. At hearing his daughter's name Ritsu blinked back to sanity and smiled at Yuki. "She's doing well, thank you. She'll be seven in a month." He said his normally timid voice beaming with pride. "Seven? Huh…Time certainly does fly." Kazuki said leaning back on his hands.

Ritsu nodded as he produced a picture from his kimono and handing it to Tomi. Who smiled as he looked down at the picture. Blinking in confusion as seeing a bright green eyed, yellow haired boy wearing a baseball jersey in the picture. "I'm sorry I thought this was a picture of your daughter not your son." Tomi said looking up at Ritsu only in enough time to see both Kazuki and Yuki waving their hands around wildly behind him.

They both stopped their antics and sighed as Ritsu once again began to spaze. "You see Tomi…" Yuki began while looking at the spazing Ritsu and placing a hand to his fore head. "Kiwa suffers from the same problem that Ritsu does. She's more comfortable dressing as a boy than she is dressing as a girl." Yuki said nodding towards the picture.

"Oh," Tomi said looking back down at the picture even though the signs were slight it was clear that this was a girl in boy's clothes. "Is she a member of the Zodiac?" Tomi asked looking back up at Yuki who shook his head. "No, technically she's not even a Somha. Ritsu adopted her when she was two." He explained sighing in relief as Kazuki finally calmed Ritsu down.

"Sorry bout that Ritsu," Tomi said handing him back the photo. "I think she's an adorable little girl. It looks like you've done a good job of raising her." Tomi said giving the monkey a wide smile that made him blush. "Thank you." Ritsu said as he took the picture back and replaced it in his Kimono. Tomi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud sound of yelling coming from the other room.

"What the Hell do you mean it doesn't count?" Came Yukiko's enraged voice from the other room. "Because, you were only sparring. If it had been a real fight, then yes it would have counted." Came Hatori's calm voice. Followed by an angry growl as the door was opened to reveal Hatori who blinked when he was suddenly pushed forward by Yukiko. Who stormed into the room fire in her eyes as she looked at Yuki and Tomi.

"This is all your fault." She yelled pointing at Tomi who blinked utterly confused as to what was going on. "I…um…" He stuttered looking at the young woman in front of him. She let out a small growl as she lunged at him.

She blinked in surprise when she found her father standing an inch front of her. "Yukiko, this has nothing to do with him. You knew that that wasn't a real fight, and it wouldn't count. If you want a real fight then fine, I'll fight you right here and now." Yuki said his violet eyes flashing as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

Yuki blinked when he felt something wet hit him in the face, he watched as Yukiko wiped her lips of the excess spit. "Go to Hell." She muttered as she turned and walked up the stairs. Yuki watched her before using the back of his hand to wipe away the spit from his face.

"Yuki?" Kazuki asked the first to recover from their shock. Yuki turned to look at the others before walking by them and outside. Hatori sighed as he sat down at the table and looked at the three men setting at the table. "It looks like Yukiko's attitude has gotten worse since my last visit." Hatori remarked looking at Kazuki who nodded. "Yeah, she's gotten a lot worse in the last few months." He said thinking for a moment. Hatori nodded looking at Tomi who was obviously confused.

"Don't worry you'll understand when the time is right." Hatori said giving the young man a small smile.

* * *

A few hours later… 

Both Kazuki and Tomi are seen standing in the doorway saying good-bye to Ritsu and Hatori. Kazuki smiled as he turned to go back inside. "Man is Tohru going to be upset when she finds out that she missed both Hatori and Ritsu." He said as he placed both hands behind his head as Tomi closed the door. "Do you think Yuki's ok?" Tomi asked looking at the gray haired young man. Kazuki chuckled. "Yeah, if I know Yuki. He's probably out at his garden blowing off steam by pulling weeds." Kazuki said motioning towards the back door.

"Oh, what about Yukiko?" Tomi asked glancing up the stairs. Kazuki smirked as he followed his gaze. "Don't worry bout her, she's probably up on the roof staring up at the sky. And wondering why she can't be accepted." Kazuki said a far away tone in his voice. Tomi blinked slightly confused but shrugged as he started to go up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Tomi yelled over his shoulder. "Alright, hey while your up their check on Sachi for me ok?" Kazuki called from the kitchen. "Ok." Tomi called back as he walked by Yukiko's room.

He blinked when he heard voices coming from inside. (I didn't know she had a TV. in her room.) He thought as he quietly cracked the door open and peaked into the room. Smiling at what he saw. Yukiko is seen setting on her bed with Sachi on her lap a book in her hands as Yukiko read the pages over the little girls head. Tomi smiled wider as he slowly shut the door and walked on down to his room.

He awoke several hours later to the sound of Tohru calling him and the others to dinner.

* * *

Yuki can be seen standing in the middle of a dark room. He blinks several times trying to adjust his vision to the blackness. (Where am I?) He thought as he looked around the room. "Well look who's come to visit." Came a very familiar voice from behind him. 

Yuki's violet eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked the darkness. The voice laughed as Yuki turned trying to find the source. "It's been so long since I've seen you, my little Yuki. My how you've grown." The voice said happily as it seemed to circle him. Yuki gulped as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Leave me alone." He whispered as he squeezed his eyes tighter and took several deep breathes. Upon not hearing anything from the voice he slowly opened his eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Akito asked her face an inch inches from Yuki's. Yuki gasped as he fell backwards and began to scoot away from her. "Why are you scared of me Yuki? Maybe you need some more time in that little room of yours. You know which one I mean, the one I made just for you." She said smiling as she walked towards him.

"No, you can't be here your dead." Yuki stammered as he backed into an invisible wall. Akito paused for a moment thinking before a smile spread across her face. "It seems that I forgot about that. But thank you for reminding me. After all you should know." She said smirking as what she said struck a nerve.

Yuki's eyes grew wide when he felt something warm and sticky covering his hands. Slowly he raised his hands to look at the blood that was dripping from them. "Your hands are stained with blood, but not just mine Yuki. Oh no not just mine. But every one of the other zodiac members from your generation. Because of you they'll never be uncursed." Akito said as she began to laugh.

Yuki leant forward and clapped his blood covered hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the laughter.

* * *

Tohru learched from her bed when she heard a loud scream from the bed beside hers. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked over to find her husband flailing about wildly in the middle of a nightmare. 

Reacting quickly she got out of bed and ran to his side. "Yuki? Yuki?" She cried as she sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook him awake. Yuki gasped as he woke up he looked around wildly before looking down at his hands. Tohru sat on the edge of the bed watching as her husband stared down at his hands.

"Yuki?" She asked quietly touching his shoulder pulling back when he flinched at her touch. "Yuki? Are you alright?" She asked once again giving him a worriedly look as he looked from his hands to her face. His normally intense violet eyes where clouded over and had a frightened look in them. " T-Tohru?" He whispered almost as if it were to good to be true.

"Yes, Yuki. I'm right here." She said soothingly having learned many years ago how to deal with his nightmares. Yuki nodded shakily as he looked back down at his hands. "She spoke to me. She said it was all my fault…" Yuki began as tears fell from his eyes as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Tohru blinked back tears as she watched her husband sob into his hands.

"Shhhh…It's alright. Yuki listen to me. What ever she said wasn't true. You know that, none of us blame you for what happened." She said soothingly as she reached over and gently began to brush his bangs. Yuki nodded as he removed his hands and looked at her his eyes still clouded. "It's alright." Tohru said gently as she carefully placed her hands on the side of his face. "Yuki, look at me it's alright." She said giving him a small smile. She was relieved when she noticed a small glimmer return to his eyes.

"Here lay down." She said as she let go of his face and patted the bed beside her. Yuki nodded as he laid down his head resting in her lap as she continued to gently brush his bangs. She smiled sadly as a few tears fell from her eyes as she watched him. "It's alright. I'm here." She whispered as she began to softly sing the lullaby she'd sung to Yukiko after countless nightmares.

_I was so happy, you were laughing _

_With a smile that melts everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,  
Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful _

_And yesterday's wounds remain _

_I want to believe that _

_I can free my heart and go on_

_I cannot be reborn _

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

_Smile only at me _

_and touch me with those fingers _

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful _

_Someday it will become a warm memory _

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born _

_Let's stay together always_

She smiled as she finished the song and looked down at her sleeping husband. The peaceful look on his face so different from the anguished one that had been in it's place a few minutes before. Her smile faded as memories began to flood her memory.

* * *

Flash Back

21 years earlier

Shigure's house is seen a light frost covering the ground outside while smoke billows out of the chimney. Inside the house is a busy as ever in the morning. Tohru is seen stirring one of the many pots on top of the small stove. "Awe…Our little flower is already up making breakfast for us." Shigure's sing song voice echoes through the kitchen as he walked through the door. Tohru smiled as she turned to look at him. "You'll make a fine bride!" He exclaimed making her blush. Even though she'd been living with him, Yuki, and Kyo for over three years it still flustered her when he made those comments.

"Oi…Leave her alone. Damned dog." Kyo grumbled as he adjusted the collar to his green over shirt as he walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk carton. Tohru smiled at his defense against the older Somha. "Tohru Kyo's being mean to me!" Shigure whined looking at Tohru for sympathy. "If you'd leave Miss. Honda out of your constant flirting he might be nicer to you." Came Yuki's sleepy voice as he came down the stairs while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh Yuki, we didn't wake you did we?" Tohru asked looking at the half dead mouse. "Hmmm? Oh no Miss. Honda, the stupid cat woke me up when he fell out of bed this morning." He grumbled giving Kyo a dirty look. Kyo who'd only been paying half attention choked on the milk he had in his mouth. " Yah, damned rat! I didn't fall outta bed. I tripped over one of his stupid books!" Kyo yelled his cat ears and tail appearing as he pointed accusingly at Shigure.

"Don't blame it on him, you stupid cat." Yuki growled leaning against the door frame for support. "Alright that's it rat-boy. Lets go!" Kyo yelled getting into a fighting stance. Yuki rolled his eyes as he looked at the cat. Tohru sighed as she looked between the two. ( Even after all these years they still fight.) She thought as the two continued to argue. The argument finally ended with Kyo storming up the stairs yelling something about calling him when breakfast was ready.

"Awe some things never change." Shigure remarked when the sound of Kyo's' door being slammed came from upstairs. "I hope he's alright." Tohru remarked turning back to her cooking. " Don't worry about him Miss Honda. You know he'll never change." Yuki said giving her a half asleep smile. Tohru blushed and shook her head. "You never know Yuki, everyone can change." She said with a smile that in turn made him blush. "Awe young love." Shigure said looking between the two before being hit in the head by Yuki. Tohru stood just as flustered as always.

"Anyways Miss. Honda what do you have planned for today?" Yuki asked trying to change the subject. "Oh well, actually I was planning on visiting Akito today." She said quietly knowing the reaction the other two would have. Both Yuki and Shigure stared at her in disbelief. "Tohru?" Shigure asked giving her an odd look. "I just want to ask her if it's alright that I stay with you while I attend one of the local colleges." Tohru explained her head down. Shigure and Yuki exchanged a glance before Shigure spoke. " Well, you know Tohru if it were up to us we'd let you stay with as long as you'd like. But knowing Akito, I'm not so sure about her." Shigure explained giving her a serious look.

"I know that Shigure. But I have to ask. If I don't stay here…I don't know where I'd go…" She began her eyes beginning to brim with tears as she thought about the recent loss of her Grandfather. She blinked surprised when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Yuki standing with his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Miss. Honda. No matter what Akito says you'll always be welcome here." Yuki said giving her a small smile. Shigure sighed as he looked at the two knowing full well what this was going to lead to.

" Thank you, Yuki." Tohru said giving him a small smile as she turned around to begin to put the food onto plates. " So Tohru when are you going to leave?" Shigure asked as he took one of the plates of food from the counter and began to carry it into the other room. "Oh as soon as I clean up the kitchen and make you guys some lunch." Tohru said happily as she followed Shigure with a few plates. " Oh our little Tohru takes such good care of us." Shigure exclaimed from the other room.

* * *

A few hours later Tohru is seen coming down stairs while pulling on her coat. She sighed she was running later than she'd hoped, but at least she'd gotten all the chores she'd planed to do done. So now she wouldn't have to hurry back from the main house to get them done. Yet for some reason despite her good mood she still had an odd feeling about this meeting. She was currently thinking about this while putting on her shoes when the door opened and Yuki walked inside. He smiled as she looked up at him form where she was setting. 

" Oh hello, Yuki." She said cheerfully giving him a large smile. Yuki nodded and returned the smile. "I thought you'd already left." He said as he watched her adjust her shoes and stand up. "No I just finished cleaning. But I'm ready to go now." She said enthusiastically as she began to walk by him. " Umm…Miss Honda? I've already got my coat on, that is if you don't mind me going with you." Yuki asked turning to look at her. Tohru blinked as she looked at him. " Oh no Yuki, I can't ask you to do that. You hate the Main House, don't worry I'll be fine." Tohru said striking one of her normal wanting to look strong poses. Yuki chuckled as he walked over to her. "It's alright, Miss Honda. I can stand going to Main House. As long as I'm with you." He said giving her a large smile before he walked out the door. Tohru blushed as she continued to stare at where he'd been standing.

* * *

Tohru gulped as she sat on her knees in the middle of Akito's room. The young head of the family was lounging outside on the porch. She sighed as she slowly rose to her feet and turning to look at Tohru while adjusting the top of her kimono. " Tell me again Miss Honda. What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Akito asked striding over and setting down in her seat and looking at Tohru who bowed her head. 

" I was wanting to ask you if it was alright if I stay at Shigure's house while I attend one of the local colleges? It'll only be for a year or so…until I can get enough to move out." Tohru rambled looking up at Akito who smirked as she looked outside. Tohru blinked when the young woman didn't answer her. " Akito?" Tohru asked quietly blinking when Akito whipped her head in Tohru's direction and locked her with an icy stare.

" Why should I even answer you? You know what my answer is going to be." Akito snapped as she stood and walked in front of Tohru and looked down at her. Tohru looked up at the head of the family. "Please Akito, if you say no…" Tohru began but was cut off when Akito' s hand connected with the side of her face. Tohru not expecting the blow took the full force of the hit which knocked her onto her side.

Akito smirked sadistically as she stood over the stunned girl. " You stupid girl. Did you honestly think I'd let you live with them? Allow you to take them even farther from me?" She asked as Tohru slowly, painfully, raised her head to look at Akito. " Please Akito, I have no intention of taking anyone away from you. I only want to stay with my family." Tohru pleaded while tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her injured cheek.

Akito growled as she looked at Tohru a deadly glint entering her eyes. " Shut up! They are not your family, they never will be! Do you understand me?" Akito roared as she lashed out with her foot and caught Tohru in the right side of her chest. Tohru let out a small, painful cry as the air was knocked out of her as she hit the wall hard.

* * *

Yuki who'd been standing outside the door waiting for Tohru to return. He sighed uneasily as he leant against the wall across from the door. He remembered his words from earlier, he'd meant every word. No matter what Akito said he would make sure that Tohru had some where to stay. He blinked when he heard a small painful cry come from inside Akito's room followed by a dull sounding thud. With out another thought Yuki lounged at the door and flung it open.

* * *

Tohru laid on the floor, despite the dull throbbing pain in both her head and ribs she was vaguely aware of the sound of a scuffle, followed by the dull sound of something hitting the wooden floor. With a small cough she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to remove both the blurriness and the tears from her vision. Slowly she sat up using the wall for support, noticing for the first time that she was having trouble breathing. Akito's kick had obviously bruised, or cracked her ribs. It was then that she heard a small sob come from nearby. When she turned her head in the direction of the noise what she saw totally took her by surprise. 

Akito was laying face down in a pool of her own blood, one of her arms bent at an odd angle underneath her. For a moment all the pain left Tohru as she looked at the head of the family. It was then that she noticed the person kneeling next to her body. Yuki was kneeling on his knees looking down at his blood covered hands. His normally bright violet eyes are wide as tears flowed down his face as he stares down at his hands.

* * *

Tohru jerked slightly as the sound of the alarm went off. Breaking her out of her memories. She blinked several times as she turned to look at the alarm clock which read 5:30 a.m. Careful not to wake Yuki she slowly climbed off his bed and began to make her way down to start breakfast. It was time to start a new day. And leave the memories of the past to another long night.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 11. I hope you all read and enjoy. And once again I apologize for the long interval, hopefully with your help I'll be able to update more frequently. I know how the next chapter's going to go…two more zodiac members are going to be introduced. Yay! 

Anyways I hope that this chapter clears up why the old members are still cursed. If you have any questions please ask them. In either your reviews or as I said email me anytime, my email address is at the top of the page.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.  
DragonGirl4


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, there everyone DragonGirl4 here dropping in with another update. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was actually sort of nervous about posting it. The whole Yuki/Akito thing. But you guys liked it so. I guess I had nothing to worry about right?

Ok to answer your questions:

Yes, Yuki did kill Akito. As you could tell from the flashback it was an accident. And it is because of this that the old cursed members are still cursed. I guess you could say that it's Akito's revenge on them.

**_Spoiler: _**I'm sorry to do this but Akito is a woman. Trust me I have seen the manga pictures. And she is defiantly a woman. I'm sorry for telling you if you didn't know but after getting like 6 reviews telling me that I typed the chapter wrong and that Akito is a man…. well…you get the point.

Ok now that that's over with. On with the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As promised there will be two new characters in this chapter. Hopefully you'll remember them from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket or it's characters. I do however own my original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

Chapter 12: The Barnyard Gang

Yukiko sighed as she looked in the mirror while pulling her hair back with her usual blue clip. She ran her brush through the lower part of her hair before adjusting her uniform shirt. She smirked at her reflection before turning and leaving her room.

* * *

Tohru is seen standing in the kitchen washing dishes as Yukiko came through the door. "You're running a little late today." Tohru said turning to look at her daughter who rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge and removed the milk. "I know." Yukiko said simply as she pulled a glass from one of the cabinets. "Well, I saved you some breakfast." Tohru said as she watched Yukiko drain the glass and set it in the sink.

"As you said I'm late." Yukiko said as she brushed by her mother and walked out of the kitchen. Tohru sighed sadly as she hung her head.

* * *

Tomi is seen leaning his back on one of the beams of the house. He turns his head when he hears the door open. He smiles as he pushes himself off the beam as Yukiko walks out the door. Upon seeing him her eyes narrow, but she pays him no attention as she continues on her way. Tomi falling into step beside her.

" What do you want?" She snapped her temper flaring as he continues to walk beside her. Tomi shrugged as he put his hand behind his head. "Nothing. I just thought since we live in the same house we might as well walk together." He said looking up at the sky. Yukiko let out an irritated growl as she closed her eyes. "I don't need you to walk me to school." She snapped giving him a death glare. Tomi let out a small laugh. "Who said I was walking you? Technically; I'm walking with you." He said giving her a large smile that made her grit her teeth in anger. " I don't care if you're walking me or if you're walking with me. Technically I don't like you so go away. Damned rat. " She growled as she continued to walk. Tomi smirked as he continued to walk beside her.

Several minutes later (and several death threats) Tomi and Yukiko arrived at school. Yukiko's anger was to the boiling point when they walked into their classroom and took their seats. "There you two are. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it." Miari said cheerfully turning to look at them. "One of us almost didn't." Yukiko snapped giving Tomi a death glare who just smiled at her. "At least you're both here. That's what counts." Miari said enthusiastically bouncing slightly in her seat and smiling. Tomi chuckled as he returned the smile. Yukiko rolled her eyes thankful that the rest of the conversation ended when the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

Ding Dong tolled the lunch bell.

Yukiko smirked as she shut her book and began put her things in her desk. "Hey Yukiko don't you have a meeting today?" Miari's inquisitive voice asked from in front of her. "If it were any of your business. Then I would tell you." Yukiko snapped as she put her book in her desk before looking up at both Miari and Tomi. " A meeting for what?" Tomi asked looking at Miari as Yukiko stood up and walked towards the door. "Student Council." Miari said as she also stood and followed Yukiko. "Oh." Tomi answered as he followed the two.

"I've heard a rumor that she's up for Vice President this year." Miari said looking up at Tomi who nodded. Yukiko's temper was beginning to flair and it was obvious by the fact that a pair of laid cat ears had appeared on her head. She opened her mouth and began to turn around to snap at the two but was cut off when a hand suddenly clapped over her mouth and dragger her into a nearby classroom.

Tomi blinked when he saw Yukiko be dragged into the classroom. Miari sighed from beside him as she put her hands on her hips. "Come on Tomi. We'd better stop the blood shed before it begins." She said with her normal enthusiasm as she motioned for him to follow her into the classroom.

* * *

What Tomi saw when they entered the classroom totally shocked him. Yukiko stood in the front of the room being hugged/crushed by another young woman. Tomi guessed she was a second year student by her age, which he guessed was around seventeen. She had shoulder length dark gray; black tipped hair, which flipped out on the ends. And dark purple eyes that reminded him of Yuki's.

"Oh my poor under privileged cousin! Allow me to save you from this hell you call fashion!" The girl said dramatically while squeezing Yukiko harder to her chest. "Let me the hell go! You stupid boar!" Yukiko yelled trying to push the woman off. This only caused the woman to hold on harder. " Denial is the first step to recovery! Now embrace the problem." The woman said rocking Yukiko back and forth.

Tomi stood a large sweet-drop on the side of his head as he watched this. He blinked when he noticed that Miari was standing calmly to the side chuckling as she watched the scene. "Oh my; it would seem that Yukiko's been caught. Again." Miari said putting a hand to her mouth. Tomi raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the two. "Shouldn't we help her?" He asked noticing the death grip the woman had on Yukiko. Miari sighed. "There's only one person she'll liste…" She began but was cut off by a stern voice from the doorway.

"Mika; your causing a scene." Everyone in the room froze as they all turned to look at the owner of the voice. A young man is seen standing in the doorway his blue eyes focused on Mika who hung her head as she released Yukiko. Who growled as she pulled away from her cousin and rubbed her sore neck.

The man smiled as he turned to look at Tomi who blinked when he saw the resemblance to Hatori in his face. He was a little shorter than Hatori himself, with deep blue eyes; but the most striking feature was his hair, which was short on the sides and longer on the top, and the left side of his bangs where brushed over to the side. His bangs were dark brown, while the top was a light red brown, while the back of his hair was a creamy light brown.

"Hello Yasou." Miari said shyly her cheeks going red as he looked at her and smiled. "It's good to see you Miari. I hope Mika hasn't caused you two much trouble." He said giving Mika dirty look. Mika smiled widely at him and gave a small wave. Miari's face went even redder when Yasou spoke to her. " Oh no; she hasn't been any trouble at all." Miari said quietly as she hung her head.

" Speak for your self." Yukiko grumbled still rubbing her neck. "But my dear cousin; I only want to help you!" Mika said turning her eyes going all sparkly as she clasped her hands to her chest. "I don't need help. And if I did you would be the last person I go to for help!" Yukiko yelled her cat ears appearing again.

* * *

Nearby Tomi sighed as he watched the ensuing fight from in between Yasou and Miari. He noticed that every so often Miari would glance in Yasou's direction and quickly look away when she thought he was looking at her. He smirked when he realized what was going on. He also noted that Yasou seemed fully focused on watching the bickering cousins. It surprised him that he could see the same longing look that Miari had in her eyes every time she looked at him in his eyes as he watched Mika.

* * *

"Very well. If you won't allow me to help you. Will you at least help me; cousin?" Mika asked crossing her arms and looking at Yukiko who sighed as she hung her head. Her fuse was getting short, and she knew what would happen if she totally lost control of her temper. She hoped that if she answered this one question that Mika would pack up her little boar hooves and leave with Yasou. "Fine. What is it?" She growled her head still down.

Mika's purple eyes lit up when she heard this. "You mean you'll actually help me? Oh happy day; my dear cousin has finally accepted me!" Mika cried fake tears flowing from her eyes as she reached over to hug Yukiko. Whose turquoise eyes flashed as she looked up at Mika. "Touch me and you die." She hissed making Mika back up a step. " Alright I guess I shouldn't except miracles right off the bat. Since you're obviously going to be my Vice President next year. I thought I would come to you for advice on this." Mika said ignoring the death glare she was receiving from Yukiko at the mention of being Vice President.

"Anyways I've already talked to several of the teachers and they all agree with me. You see we believe that the current student uniform is to dull…so I have personally created a solution to this problem!" Mika said as she reached into a multicolored purse that was behind her on the desk. "Aren't they the cutest!" She asked happily as she thrust several multicolored buttons under Yukiko's noise. An anger cross-appeared on Yukiko's head when she saw that each button had a picture of one of the zodiac animals on it. (Including a gray and brown spotted cat.)

* * *

Nearby Tomi sighed anime style, while Miari was busy trying to contain her laughter, while Yasou stood still calmly watching the spectacle.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Mika asked giving Yukiko a large smile. "What do I think?" Yukiko asked her head still down. Mika nodded wanting to hear her opinion. "I think you have way to much free time. And need a damn hobby!" Yukiko yelled looking up at her cousin.

Unfortunately Mika wasn't expecting this so when Yukiko's voice rose she jumped slightly and when she did she her butt bumped the Teacher's desk that was behind her. An empty metal dish that had been setting near the edge of the desk fell off and made a loud ringing noise.

_**Boom!**_

As a large puff of dark blue smoke appeared from where Yasou had been standing. Tomi blinked as the smoke cleared and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Where Yasou had been standing now stood a huge brown tri colored longhorn bull. "Well I guess this answers my question of whether or not he's a Sohma." Tomi said looking at the bull who looked at him with it's large blue eyes.

"It's kinda hard not to notice now isn't it?" Yukiko snapped giving Tomi a dirty look. "Guys we really don't have time for this." Miari said taking note of the current situation. "I'm afraid Miari's right. I believe they'll notice a bull in a classroo…" Yasou began calmly but stopped when the door opened. And an older teacher stuck his head in the classroom.

"Oh my the science department certainly are getting realistic models now a days." The teacher said looking at Yasou who was standing deathly still. The three others all had sweet-drops on their heads as the teacher looked at them. "What are all you kid doing in hear? Get to class." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. All four of them let out sighs of relief when the door shut.

_**Boom!**_

Miari, Mika, and Yukiko are seen very quickly leaving the room. Just as they did the bell rang for class to begin. Mika sighed as she turned and looked at Yukiko. "Unfortunately another lunch has come to an end. Until we meet again I bid you farewell cousin, and you as well Miari." Mika said with at flash and made her way down the hall.

"Bye Mika!" Miari called as she waved at the junior. "Damned bore." Yukiko grumbled crossing her arms and looking away.

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Mika has to be one of my favorite characters from this story. There will be more of her and Yasou in the next chapters.

I've been meaning to explain this for a while but I kept forgetting. The new cursed members have I guess you could say an add on to their curse. They have certain triggers that make them transform. For example: Sachi transforms when she is upset, and Yasou transforms when he hears a bell or a bell-like sound. You'll have to keep reading to find out what the others triggers are.

And just so you know Yasou is the Class President, and the teacher that walked into the classroom is the same teacher from the show that kept walking in on the 'We Love Yuki' fan club.

Anyways I hope you all read and enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
